CinderDuo
by Pixie Ayanami
Summary: Parody of Cinderella. 1x2 and 3x4. Added Bonus! Wufei in a pink frilly dress!!!


CinderDuo Pixie  
  
Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!! One of my paradies!!!! This one is about Duo! It is a 1x2 just in case any of you aren't fans.  
  
Let's begin!!!  
  
Once upon a time, in the Land of Milk and Honey, there was a little boy by the name of Duo. He lived with his mother and led a happy life. His mother remarried a man name named Millirado, and he had 2 daughters; Dorothy and Relena. (If there is something wrong with a brother having a daughter named Relena, please tell me.) Tragically, the mother suddenly fell to her death. Duo was devastated. Then, Millirado, showed his real identity; Duo could no longer call him Millirado but Zechs instead, while Dorothy and Relena were spoiled rotten, Duo had to do all the chores, Duo wasn't aloud to make any friends, and finally, Duo could no longer run his own life. So instead, he made frieds with mice and birds. Somehow, he made his work 'fun.' This is where our story begins.  
  
DING! DING! DING!  
  
"Shut up. *DING* Shut up! I'm up! I'm up!" Duo sat up in his bed. Lots of little mice crawled over his covers to greet him. Birds sat on his bed post. Duo picked up one of the mice. It had little bangs covering one eye, was brown, and wore a red shirt.  
  
"Well good morning, Trowa! How did ya sleep?" Duo asked. The little mouse did not utter a word and gave him an expressionless look. All the other little animals started making all sorts of noise. "Shush up guys! I want Trowa to answer! He never says anything! If you got anything to say, say it now!!"  
  
".Squeek."  
  
"There! Now that wsan't so bad, was it now? OI! I gotta get ready for chores!" He ran over and behind a curtain, got undressed, then got dressed, came back out and put his hair in a braid. On of the mice ran up to him.  
  
"squeek! Squeek, squeek, squeek!!!!" it squeeked. Duo followed it out the door and down the stairs, with Trowa in his hands. They came upon the mice trap he was ordered to the day before. Inside was a little white naked mouse with huge blue eyes. It shivered in the corner of the box scared of the big creature approaching him. Duo opened the trap.  
  
"C'mon, little guy. We're not gonna hurt you," Duo said. He put his hand in the box as a means of transportation, but the mouse cringed even more. "Trowa, go in there and get him out."  
  
Little Trowa bobbed his head and went inside. Since they were both mice, the other could understand Trowa's language. "Come on out, little mouse. Duo isn't going to hurt you."  
  
"But he looks scary." the little white mouse said. Trowa came closer.  
  
"He gives us clothes so we're not cold, and food, and shelter. He's a nice man."  
  
The mouse uncringed and stepped a little closer to Duo. Duo smiled and bent down to his height. (Which was hard, considering they are on a staircase and it's a mouse.)  
  
"Yo! I'm Duo! I see you met my little mouse Trowa. Hope we can become friends." The white mouse looked at him. "Lets see, let me go get you a shirt." Duo ran back in his bedroom then came back out. "All I could find was this pink shirt (By now you should know who the mouse is.), but it'll have to do." Duo put the little shirt on the mouse. "Now for a name. I got it! Quatre! From now on, you'll be named Quatre! Now go run and hang with Trowa, I got chores to do." And with that, Duo ran off.  
  
Duo went downstairs and started preparing breakfast for his older sisters and step- father. Little bells on the walls started ringing and screams could be heard from upstairs so Duo quickened up. He came back upstairs with 3 trays of breakfast food, and opened the 1st door.  
  
"It's about time, slowpoke!" the girl screeched. The room was all gold and had pictures of battles, with men dying, people clinging onto dear life, and so on everywhere. Duo still felt nacious every time entering this girls room.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dorothy, I wanted to make your breakfast extra special for you today (yeah right!)" Duo replied. He set down her tray, and entered his other sister's room. This one was pink with lacy bows on everything.  
  
"Why did you take so long? I'm so hungry could eat a horse!" she shrieked. 'Do that,' Duo thought.  
  
"I'm sorry my sister, but you know how Dorothy loves to talk, 5 minutes this time."  
  
"Yes, she's so selfish!!! Next time, come to me 1st!  
  
"Yes, sister, dear." _ After that, Duo went into the master bedroom with the last tray. It was a very dark room.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yes, Zechs?"  
  
"Today I want you to sweep the floor, mop the floor, clean the bathrooms, and the kitchen, wash the windows, and the laundry, then finally the dishes."  
  
"Yes, sir." Duo walked out of the room. When he closed the door, he mumbled something about, "Stupid Zechs, can't get a f**** maid around here, it's not fair!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the palace of Milk and Honey, King J paced back and forth. His panicky assistant, Treize followed him back and forth, trying to calm him down.  
  
"He still doesn't have a bride! How can he be King in the future without a bride? It's unthinkable! You need King's and Queen's to go together! You just can't have a King, you need a Queen, too! Who would take on the family line after that, huh? Tell me!"  
  
"Calm down, my excelencey, there is nothing to be worried about, Prince Heero is a very eligible man, any women would want to be his bride! Have patience!" Treize insisted. King J spun aound to meet him.  
  
"I can't help it you fool! I'm getting old! I want some grandchildren while I'm still alive!!" King J retorted. His face was red with anger. Treize flinched like he wsa going to get hurt. Nothing came. Treize peaked out an eye. King J was contemplating something.  
  
"Treize."  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Suppose we had a ball?"  
  
"Oh! I love balls!!!! They're so beautiful with all the lights. and decorations."  
  
"And Heero meets someone, a women, there."  
  
"One who he'll fall in love with? Oh I highly doubt that.. Oh one that'll he'll fall in love with! I get it!!"  
  
King J smaked his forhead.  
  
"Yes you fool! Send 200 messengers here out! Get every eligible maiden to this ball!!"  
  
"Yes, sir!!" And with that Treize pranced off.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Duo went over to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Duo answered. A messenger was standing there. He handed Duo a scroll.  
  
"Here you go miss."  
  
"Sorry, that's MR."  
  
"Uh. yeah." and with that the messenger was off. Duo opened the scroll.  
  
Dear members of the palace,  
  
We are happy to inform you that there will Be a ball in celebration of the Prince Heero's return Back to the nation. We ask that all eligible maidens to come to this Ball, for then is when the Prince will choose His bride.  
  
The Date of the Ball is Tomorrow evening. It is formal dress.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Your Royal King, King J  
  
Duo jumped up and down with glee. He's never been to a ball. Even if it was for girls, Duo was sure he could pass off as one. He just wanted to go. He ran up the stairs to the study, where Zechs was.  
  
"Zechs! Look! Look! There is a ball tomorrow evening! Can I go?" he asked hopefully. Zechs analyzed the sheet. Then he looked up.  
  
"This ball is for women only. You are a boy."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I can pass off for one! If I take down my braid and."  
  
"You'll be humiliated in front of your sisters."  
  
"It doesn't bother me! I do the work around here anyway, so it can't get any worse then that." Zwchs thought about it for a little bit.  
  
"You can go. If you get your chores done."  
  
"Right. Chores. Thank you Zechs!" Duo exclaimed, and then skipped off.  
  
"If you get your chores done," Zechs repeated to himself. Duo went upstairs in his room. He opened a chest and pulled out a blue dress. Quatre and Trowa came over, sniffing the air for the new smells, and wondering why Duo is taking out a dress.  
  
"It's my mother's dress. I'll have to work on it later. I'll let it air out here, though," Duo said as he hung it on a manicahn. Then he left the room. The 2 mice watched him leave.  
  
"Poor Duo. He'll never get his dress done by ball time," Trowa said. Quatre broke out into a song.  
  
"Cinda-Duo, Cinda- Duo, Night and day is Cinda-Duo-"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Do the washing, do the moppin'. They always keep him boppin'."  
  
"Stop singing now, Quatre!"  
  
"Sorry, Trowa."  
  
"I wonder how he'll get it done." At that moment, Noin, Sally, Catherine, Hilde (a bunch of girl mice), and a bunch of girl birds came out, singing.  
  
"We can do it, we can do it! We can help our Cinda-Duo!" they all sang. Trowa looked around him.  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots. Quatre and I can help with the sewing," Trowa said. Catherine, his sister, came up to him.  
  
"Leave the sewing to the women; you get with the trimmin!" she sang.  
  
"Please stop rhyming," Trowa pleaded.  
  
"While you are arguein'; the clock is chimmin'!" they sang back.  
  
"Shut up! We can do this without singing!!!" Trowa yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at him. Trowa shifted around nervously. Quatre glomped Trowa for no reason. A surprised look came on Trowa's face.  
  
A while later, Duo came back into his room. He was very tired from doing all that work. He turned his light on and almost fell over. There was a beautiful blue dress in the middle of his room.  
  
"How in Shinigami's name?" Then Duo saw all the little mice at the bottom. They were all cheering. "Thanks guys."  
  
The next night, Zechs was about to leave with his 2 daughters. He then hearda, "Wait!!!" He turned around and was surprised to see Duo in a pretty blue dress. Dorothy was wearing a gold one, and Relena was wearing a pink one. When they turned around to see him, they bursted out laughing. "You plan going, too?" Dorothy got out. They were trying hard not to die of not breathing.  
  
"You look totally rediculous!!!" Relena agreed. This wasn't the truth of course, because Duo looked like the spitting image of a girl.  
  
"So what? I'm going ot that ball no matter what," Duo said Zechs walked over to him.  
  
"Yes you do look quite alright. What's this? A thread? That'll have to come out," Zechs said. He pulled on the thread. Hard. It pulled all the stiching and the sleeve, collar, and front came until it came undone. It all fell apart. Duo felt like swelling up with tears. He didn't want the girls seeing him to cry, though. He was already "humiliated" enough. So he ran. He ran and ran until the edge of the back yard stopped him. He sat down and cried. Trowa and Quatre, plus Catherine, Noin, Hilde, and Sally, watched him.  
  
Little green sparkles started to rise up form the ground. Duo noticed and so he looked up. What looked to be a woman floated in the air above him. She wore a light green frilly dress and a tiara. Duo looked closer. He found it not to be a woman. (What is up with me a cross-dressing men?)  
  
"Hello. I am Wufei, your Fairy God Mother," 'she' said. It was obviouse, owthat he was on the ground with Duo, that he was a man.  
  
"But you're a-"  
  
"I know! I have to work my way up the ranks in order to get my male outfit," Wufei replied.  
  
"Oh. Then are you gonna halp me?"  
  
"Duh! That's what I'm here for! But this stories getting to long so I'll be quick. First you need a cart. This tamatoe here will do fine. Bipoty, Bopoty, Bipoty, Boop. *The tamatoe turns into a lovely carrage* And of course the carrige will need horses to pull it. Bopity, Bipoty, Bopty, Boom. *Catherine, Sally, Noin, and Catherine all turn into white pintos* You'll need some stage coach men. Bim, bom, bam. *Trowa and Quatre turns into human 15 year olds(DROOL!!!)* And lastly, your dress. Boop, boop, bedoop! *Duo gets a beautiful black dress that sparkles like the stars* There. Now I'm no a tight scheduale so goodbye. Oh! Yeah. The spell wears off at 12:00 midnight. Watchout till then. See ya!" and with that Wufei was gone.  
  
"Uhh.. Thanks." Duo said to no one. He got on the coach and they went super fast to the palace. About 3 times Quatre said to slow down to Trowa, but he didn't isten. He was having the time of his life, tiring out his sister like this. (Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!) When they got there, Duo came out, with nothing messed up. Quatre, on the other hand, had to fix his clothes and hair. Somehow, Trowa was fine. The halls o the ball room were very long. Duo had to ask 7 times for directions. Finally, he found it. It was crowded. But he was there and happy.  
  
On the other hand, Prince Heero wasn't having the greatest time. He had to bow to every girl that curtsied to him. Many times. Many times he thought of how much he wanted to just kill them all. The he threw that idea away when he saw the most beautiful woman of his life in the corner of the room. At that moment, Dorothy and Relena both curtsied to him. He pushed them both away and ran over to this beauty.  
  
Duo looked at the man approaching him, hoping that he was going to ask some other to dance with him. He came over to him though and bowed. Duo had a hard time curtsying, he was a boy after all. The man spoke to him.  
  
"I'm Heero. I was wondering if you like to dance with me," he said. He had the deepest, sexiest voice anyone has ever heard. Duo couldn't say no. Zechs noticed that the prince didn't go to his daughters, so he looked at the woman that he was bowing to. She kind of looked familiar.  
  
"Sure," Duo replied. Heero took his hand, and they started dancing. How Duo could dance so well was beyond him, then he thought that it must have come with the spell. They never noticed it, but they danced right until 11:55. Duo got a glimpse of the clock and then pulled away.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Heero asked. Duo looked back at him.  
  
"Uhhh.. It's way past my bedtime!! I have to go!!" he yelled back. Then he proceded down the stairs. While he was going, one of his slippers, came off. Heero watched as the potential love of his life ran off. He picked up the slipper and hugged it. Then he noticed how big the shoe was. 'This isn't any woman's shoe,' Heero thought to himself.  
  
There was no Trowa and no Quatre when he got back to the carrige. So he let himself in. He looked behind him, and was surprised to see that Trowa and Quatre were makin' out.  
  
"It's nice to see you doing something, Trowa, but if you haven't noticed, it is now 11:58!! Come on you two!!" Duo ordered. The 2 immeadiatly got away from each other and did there work. The carrage raced down the streets back to the backyard. By then, it was 12:01 and the spell wore off. Duo and the mice were tired from their escapade, so they went back to Duo's room.  
  
The next morning, King J ordered that every maiden try on the slipper. So panicky Treize and a servent went to every door and every maiden try on this beautiful shoe. Because of it was so big, though, the slipper fell off most women's dinky feet. He finally got to Zechs house. Zechs let him in, and asked them to have some tea while he took care of something. He went up to Duo's room.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Yes Zechs?"  
  
"Don't come to do your chores today. In fact, don't come out at all *Lock!!!!*"  
  
"Why? What's going on? *bang* Zechs let me out! *bang, bang, bang* ZECHS!!!" Duo yelled, but the door wouldn't open. Meanwhile, Dorothy and Relena were both trying on the shoe.  
  
"I just took a bath and my feet are kind of wrinkled, but I assure you, it is my shoe," Relena answered. Treize looked at her. I t doesn't look like she's the kind of girl that had big feet. When he saw her pitifull expirence of getting the shoe on, he was sure of it. Dorothy, on the other hand had other ideas.  
  
"My sister is such and idiot! It wouldn't be her shoe, because it is mine! Watch!" Dorothy put the shoe on. While she was putting it on, she put lots of tissues in it to make it fit. Every one could see her do it, and even without seeing, tissues still stuck out of it anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry disturb you, it's obvious that neither of you two is the maiden Prince Heero fell in love with. Sorry."  
  
Duo thought it was getting hopeless, but then had an idea. Knock it down!! So he went all the way to the other end of his room, got a running start and ran into the door. He made a lot of noise doing it, too. Treize also heard it.  
  
"What's that noise? *Bang* It's quite loud."  
  
"Uhh *Bang* We have bad pipes. *Bang* And we can't get a plumer over here because *Bang* I'm to busy," Zechs replied. Duo ran into the door one more time and it smacked wide open. But when he got out, he kind of didn't stop running, and fell down his long stairwell of stairs. This made lots of noise. Treize went into the direction of the noise. Zechs tried to stop him though. Duo came out of the door, with lots of bruises, and ran down the steps.  
  
"Oh! So this is what you were hiding from me. Why?" Duo said. Zechs looked worried. Treize answered.  
  
"We are looking for the maiden that Prince Heero fell in love with. We are having every woman in the nation to try on this shoe, she left it behind." Treize showed him the shoe. Duo gasped. He left that slipper the night before. It would seem idiotic now to try it on, but who cared?  
  
"May I try it on?" Duo asked. Treize looked at him. Is this boy in his right mind? But it wouldn't hurt. So Treize agreed and Duo sat down in a chair. The servent came over with the shoe and Duo tried it on. Perfect fit. Treize fell over. This wasn't right! He fell in love with a girl. right?  
  
"Last night, I disguised myself as a girl and went to that ball. I didn't expect to dance with the prince!" Duo admitted. Treize didn't know what to do. King J was expecting a girl! He decided to just take Duo and explain. Who'd want to be King of Milk and Honey land anyway?  
  
"Please come with us. You are going to see the prince." Duo's eyes widened. For real? He did what they said but before he left the house, he flipped off his sisters and that evil Zechs.  
  
They got to the palace and went in. Duo recognized the halls from wandering around in them from the night before. They entered a big chamber. At the end of it, King J sat in a throne, and Heero stood in front of a window. King J jumped up with glee when he saw Treize.  
  
"Good! Good! You found her! You found her! This is such a joyice day!!" King J exclaimed. Heero turned around quickly. This was her! Er. King J stopped jumping. "Treize, you idiot! You brought me a boy! What happened to the girl?"  
  
"Well- you see sir. It's just that." Treize stammered. Heero ran over to Duo.  
  
"Father, this is the one I danced with!" Heero said. King J got a worried look on his face.  
  
"You danced with a cross- dresser? I'm disappointed in you Heero. You could of done a lot better for yourself-"  
  
"I just wanted to go to the ball! I didn't expect to dace with him! It just kind of happened!" Duo explained. Heero didn't care. He took Duo's hand, and went down on one knee. Duo looked at him. This was unexpected.  
  
Heero and Duo ran down the steps of the church. They just got married. Trowa and Quatre, too, just got married, so they ran down te steps. Wufei floated in the air. He watched them happily as they went in to the white carrage. He was wearing his new Armoni suit; he jumped up a grade to Fairy God Father.  
  
"In the end, everything worked out wonderfully. And the best part is, I don't have to wear a dress anymore! The stepsisters where separated into sepreate families, and Zechs was condemned to life imprisonment! Great!!!" Wufei exclaimed.  
  
~The End 


End file.
